narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Flying Thunder God Technique
|ref=Second Databook, page 266 |image=Minato Saving Kakashi.PNG |kanji=飛雷神の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hiraishin no Jutsu |literal english=Flying Thunder God Technique |viz manga=Flying Thunder God Jutsu |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Minato Namikaze, Genma Shiranui~manga, Raidō Namiashi~manga |teams=Hokage's Special Guards, |debut manga=240 |debut anime=119 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Flying Thunder God Technique was a technique created by Minato Namikaze, allowing the user to transport himself to another location in the blink of an eye. This technique was the reason behind his nickname, . To activate this technique, the user needs a special seal or to mark the destination. After this is done, the user enters a dimensional void that instantaneously transports himself to the location of the seal. The technique can create smoke, similar to a Summoning Technique, but that is not always the case. Minato applied the formula in advance to weapons such as kunai. By giving one such kunai to a person, he can immediately teleport to that person at any time. He can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent or some other surrounding feature.Naruto chapter 503, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 543, page 2 The technique is fast enough to even allow Minato to escape Tobi's Space–Time Migration, despite the latter already being in physical contact with him. Minato can also use this technique to teleport other objects, such as when he used it to teleport the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox out of Konohagakure, though the size of the object determines the amount of chakra required.Naruto chapter 503, page 10 It is because of this technique that Konohagakure came out victorious in a battle against Iwagakure during the Third Shinobi World War, despite already running short on manpower in the frontlines. After having his subordinates toss marked kunai randomly into the enemy ranks, Minato used the technique to appear within their ranks, using the great speed of this technique to seemingly appear to be in several places at once and wipe out entire squadrons one by one in moments before they could even react. This, combined with Minato's immense natural speed and reflexes makes this technique extremely deadly and according to A made Minato the fastest ninja to ever live.Naruto chapter 541, page 8 Minato passed the technique on to his special guards, Genma Shiranui, Raidō Namiashi and another shinobi, however all three need to be together to perform the technique. To do so, they form a circle with one another by performing the seal of confrontation with each other with their thumbs and fingers touching. This not only completes the technique but also, allows them to seemingly transport anything within the confines of the ring, without the need for direct contact. As they are now the guards of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade has been marked with the technique formula.Naruto chapter, 562, pages 12-13 Trivia * Minato also incorporated the formula into his wife's seal, allowing him to come to her aid at all times.Naruto chapter 501, page 7 * Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed and range of this technique are much greater. In principle, this technique is instead, similar to the Summoning Technique, as it revolves around the manipulation of time and space rather than accelerated movement, but instead of bringing something to users, it sends them somewhere. * The name Hiraishin is also the phonic of the Japanese word 避雷針, which means "lightning rod"; this may suggest the reasoning as to why the technique is restricted towards a seal, because lightning is attracted to lightning rods. References